


Apropos of Nothing, or, Something That Never Happened At The Academy

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Partnerswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Study break!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apropos of Nothing, or, Something That Never Happened At The Academy

Title: Apropos of Nothing, or, Something That Never Happened At The Academy  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: Hard R  
Pairings: Gaila/Uhura, Kirk/McCoy, Gaila/Kirk, partnerswap implied   
Summary: Study break!  
Content Advisory: **Crack**, femslash, slash, het, public sex.   
Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/). *wave* [](http://6street.livejournal.com/profile)[**6street**](http://6street.livejournal.com/) and [](http://boosette.livejournal.com/profile)[**boosette**](http://boosette.livejournal.com/) for searching with me for the library, and [](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**rabidsamfan**](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/) for finding it.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

 

Like any academic library, the Tereshkova Memorial Library at Starfleet Academy is equipped with study carrels, dotted along the corridors and tucked into the stacks, often in foursquare arrangements. On one afternoon during the Spring Term 2257 exam period, two cadets sit facing each other across a passageway, though neither is currently paying the other much attention.

One is a sleek young woman with deep sienna skin and a long ponytail of inky silken hair, her back rigid and her head tipped back against the top of her chair, her hands clutching the desk's edge as she scrunches her eyelids and gasps rhythmically, her whole body shuddering. "G-- G--" she chokes out, rolling her head against the chair, her tightly-shut eyelids trembling in time with her parted lips as her back pulls away from the chair into a taut curve.

The other is a broad-shouldered young man, face flushed deep rose over pale vermillion, long fingers shoved into his straight walnut hair, broad palms cradling his cranium as his elbows teeter on the desk. His back describes the reciprocal curve to his fellow student's, his face turned downwards as he whispers shuddering curses under his breath, every so often murmuring, "Dammit, _dammit, Jim_."

Almost simultaneously, both cadets' postures collapse. The young woman's eyes fly open and unseeing as she bites down on her lower lip, whimpering nearly-silently as she quivers and thrashes in place for an exalted moment, her lashes fluttering back down to her cheeks as her spine melts and she slumps in her chair, her arms falling out to her sides. The young man's elbows judder over the desk as his breath comes in harsh pants and finally a long, shaky, half-vocalized cry that dies away as he tips forward to slump over his desk, one forearm under his head, the other slung between stacked anatomy tomes.

For a few moments, nothing moves but the shoulders of the gasping, prone cadets and the dust motes drifting in a warm beam of sunlight. Then two more cadets crawl from beneath the carrels on hands and knees, one a young woman with verdant skin and tumbling garnet curls, her face shiny with wetness as she licks her gleaming lips, the other a young man with softly spiked hair like wheatfield stubble and skin glowing pink through tan, his lips red and soft and swollen. The two meet grinning in the passageway, both pairs of blue eyes identically sparkling, lift one hand each to slap their palms together, lean forward and engage in a vigorous kiss. At length and after much flicking of pink tongues across each other's lips and cheeks, they regard each other, trade decisive nods, and crawl past each other, each shimmying beneath the carrel that the other recently departed.

Above them, the slouched young woman and the splayed young man shudder and gasp in unison.


End file.
